Set in Stone
by Xenter
Summary: Is the future unchangeable? Is it really set? She had lost everything on that day, the day she didn't close the gate. The world was engulfed in fire as destruction unleashed upon the land. Those that remains hoped for a savior, to bring them salvation. She was their salvation, but how can a single girl change the world's fate? How can she undo the mistake of the past? AU? R&R!
1. Now and Then

**Set in Stone:** Naruto and FairyTail Crossover

Is the future unchangeable? Is it really set? She had lost everything on that day, the day she didn't close the gate. The world was engulfed in fire as destruction unleashed upon the land. Those that remains hoped for a savior, to bring them salvation. She was their salvation, but how can a single girl change the world's fate? How can she undo the mistake of the past? AU? R&R!

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

I just read "Opening Dangerous Gates" latest chapter by LadyD0544 and wow, that latest chapter was just wow. It was witty, smart, funny and full of suspense and somehow this plotline came into my head. So stay tune and enjoy Set in Stones and yes there's an implication on that name. This should be fun and nothing complicated… I least I hope it is, but we'll see. The story is set in July 4th X791, but first chapter is how it came to be.

* * *

**=[Set in Stones]=  
Now and Then**

Fiore, located on the westernmost peninsula, surrounded on three sides by ocean. It was and always will be a neutral nation, sharing land borders with Bosco and Seven. It once had a sea trade route with Caelum, but the current situation had prevented that, or any possible trading for that matter. It once had a capital city called Crocus, surrounded by vast valley and rocky mountains.

That city was the largest and wealthy on the continent, filled with life, countless of people, happily doing their own thing. Where the ruling monarch resides, governing its citizens. Where the annual magic game once held, and the crowds cheered on. Unfortunately, those were just a memory now held on to by a few survivors, who could still remember it clearly. The current city was nothing more like a pile of rubbles now, burying countless of its citizens beneath.

Fiore's landscape was once lustrous, filled with trees and animal life, only now it's been replaced with a desolate wasteland, where nothing would ever grow. Not since her citizens' blood had stained the lands and their bones filled the earth. She wasn't the only one in such state, every nation existed in Earthland is nothing more than a hellish nightmare, where every breathing moment was a constant survival for those that still remains, struggling to hold on and starving off the inevitable. People ran through cover to cover, looking above the sky, trying to be discreet as possible, not making themselves the focus of hundreds of predators, looking at them.

Foods were scarce, the end would come, but still they held on, hoping for a savior, one day will appeared and free them from this hellish existence. How they have wished that day didn't happen, the 4th of July, X791, where thousands upon thousands of dragon descended upon the land. It was the day where all hopes was lost when the capital city engulfed in flames and the might of Fiore brushed aside like it was nothing, the remnant scattered to the wind. Only a few mages managed to escape from that day, trying their best to protect whatever they can from this horrible present.

Elsewhere, a girl with ragged blond hair flows and falls directly below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead. She was crying, holding onto her three remaining celestial keys, the rest were destroyed in constant battle against an enemy that she could not hope to defeat.

"Aquarius," the girl muttered, remembering the royal blue mermaid that she once had a love-hate relationship with, who constantly gloated at how Lucy never had a boyfriend. Lucy missed her dearly, that spirit had sacrificed itself for her to summon the Celestrial King, but that effort was in vain. Even the king of spirit could not hold his own against the countless dragons that reign over the world. No, the celestial king was killed, with his death; the celestial spirit realm crumples away.

"Taurus," the pervert humanoid bull, constantly annoyed her with pervert comments, yet she missed it so much now. His last moment was to protect her, knowing that if he dies, he would not return as the spirit world was no longer. He would have nowhere to go. Yet, the bull didn't have any regret doing it.

"Cancer," always cool and collective, never showing any form of emotion, but in the end he did, saying he truly love her just like he had once loved her mother. Lucy looked at the metal fragment in her palm. It once was part of the scissor that the spirit held; this was all that was left in the blast that destroyed her spirit, along with Magnolia. He was gone, but she always will remember his sacrifice.

"Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Capicorn," Lucy muttered, remembering what each one of them did in the end, trying to protect her with their all just like her friends did. Natsu, Mira, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel…

"Everyone, you have given your life to save the wrong person," Lucy said, tears trickling down her face. All of fairy tail's members have gave their all to protect her, believing in the words on Igneel, Natsu's adopted father that she was the only one who can correct the past and erase this grim future. She was all that remains of that guild, once filled with laughers and music. It was the only place where she felt like she was home, a part of a family. She misses them dearly.

Even in the end, Yukino ordered her spirits, Pisces and Libra to protect Lucy, truly believing in those words, just like everyone else did. Lucy had tried all she could, every waking moment thinking of a way to stop the nightmare. She rubbed her last three golden keys, Leo, Gemini and Scorpio. They inhibited the space within their own keys now, not in the spirit worlds as that place was no more.

A rumbling sound occurred as the stone cover ripped away, showing a draconic eyes looking directly at her. "**Found you, little mage,**" the roared, sending a blast of lighting at Lucy. The girl didn't bother to move, it was the end of the road. She was the last celestial mage and possibly the last mage in Fiore. Mages have become their most prized prey in their little game, to see which of them could hunt down the rest first. For the last few years, her life was on the verge of death, constantly running, never staying on one spot for too long, never get close to anyone since her very presence would endanger them.

"LUCY!" Leo shouted and pushed her away before the blast hit him as he put up a light shield. The dragon's roar, combined with their might and element overwhelmed Loke's barrier. He was flung back crashing through the wall behind him.

"LOKE! Gemini, Scorpio," Lucy called out and summoned her last two zodiac spirits to give Leo's a fighting chance, small as it may be. The ground around her rumbled and the half destroyed stone wall crumbled as two more dragons landed, looking at their new found prey.

"**She's mine! I found her first,**" the first dragon roared out, slashing at the other two who roared back, biting his wings and arms.

"Run Lucy, I don't know what it is you supposed to do, but I believed you will do it and save earthland from its fate," Leo said, stood up with Gemini and Scorpio standing nearby. They would gladly give their last breathe so Lucy could escape. Lucy protested, unable to leave her remaining spirits and friends behind.

"Please Lucy, our job is to protect you, not the other way around, we will hold them back, please do this so our sacrifice would not be in vain…" Leo said as his body shines brightly. Scorpio gathered up his sands for strike while Gemini turned into Lucy as a decoy. The three final celestial spirits in existence stood their ground, in front of the three titanic dragons that were fighting each other. The magic the dragons emitted was staggering, sending fissure and shockwaves throughout the area. They are the top of the food chain after all and their powers are without refute, demonstrated by the destruction they wreck. They see everything that was not them as foods or pests, to relieve their boredom, nothing more.

Lucy ran, as per final request of her spirits, unable to look back at what about to happen, she ran for miles before a shockwave slammed into her back, sending her uncontrollably forward. She turned around and saw a colossal spherical explosion of flames, wind and thunders in the ruins she was at previously. Her tears continued to stream down her face, mourning for the last of her friends, kneeling there for a moment.

"**Hmm, a snack?**" something said behind her as its breathing brushed her hair, she turned slowly around and face at another dragon who had blood dripping out of its jaw from its recent meal.

"**I just had my fill, but a mage is rare now days, they are delicious after all**," the dragon said, opening its jaw. Lucy dashed to the side, trying to get away but she was slammed into the ground as its claw held her down.

"**Now, now, food shouldn't run,**" the dragon said. It held Lucy up in its claws and pulled her slight apart while chuckling at the useless struggle. It wasn't using much of its overwhelming strength at all. It wasn't even serious, why would it care about what its food think. But that playful action was enough to cause the blond hair girl to scream in pain as her limbs being pulled from their sockets.

Before it could complete its task, twelve light orbs appeared around the girl and slashes across the dragon scaled hands, forcing it to drop Lucy. An astral projection of the spirit king appeared and slammed his sword into the dragon, sending it flying away. He turned toward the free girl.

"This isn't a dream is it? You're here?" Lucy called out hopefully, ignoring the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Lucy, listen, we have died and will cease to be soon," the light orb said with a sad tone. It sounded like Loke, as the other orbs bob up and down in agreement.

"Lucy, there's no time. I was waiting for the day when all twelve spirit united in one mind and body, they all have the same goal, wanting to protect you, so we were able to do this," The king said, looking at the dragon who rolling around and trying to recover itself from that surprise attack.

"No one but me knows this. When celestial world was created, there were no Zodiac keys. There was only one spirit in existence and that being was the only holder of the golden key. Unfortunately, his power was so great that no celestial mage could summon him. He waited and hoped that one day a person eventually would able to, but countless years went by as his hope died. Do you know how painful the feeling not wanted? He heart died after that, he faded away and we came into being," The king said as Lucy looked up at him in confusion.

She had never heard of such spirit existed and no book ever recorded such an event. They did say that when all twelve keys came together, the holder would be unstoppable, but she never had all twelve keys together before. She voiced her thought to the King as quickly as she could while the dragon roared at them from afar.

"There is no time left. All twelve zodiacs have agreed that you are their summoner now. For the first time in eons, all twelve pieces of him thinks alike and all believed in you. They will unite back into what they were once and he shall be reborn," The King said, holding his astral sword in defensive stance.

"Wouldn't that…" Lucy about to say but realize what Loke had meant when he said he would cease to be soon. The unification would effectively destroy all their consciousness, who they are and their memories would intermingle back into one.

"It is okay, Princess, I had fun, this is the last thing we could do for you," the voice that sounded like Virgo told her, floating around her.

"I have failed in my task that your mother had given me. This will redeem me, please allow me do this," the voice sounded like Capricorn called out.

One of the orb split in half and started swirling around Lucy, showing her that it was Gemini.

"Please Lucy, if we idle any longer, we would lose this only chance," Loke said once more as Lucy rubbed her tears away. Her brown colored eyes filled with determination.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked as the King nodded at the girl's conviction.

"I was the glue that held them together. I have accepted you as my summoner, so order me to be relinquish my power and the spell will take it from there," The King said. Lucy hesitated a bit as all orbs swirled around the king.

"King of Celestial Spirit, I order you to relinquish your powers," Lucy called out with both her hands up. She felt a pulsed in her chest as she as a magic wave emanated out of her body and into the sky forming a spiraling lines.

"So it begins, his rebirth is at hand. I, the Spirit King, relinquish my existence to bring forth the progenitor of our race, the Celestial God," The King said as his body glowed and beam into the spiral as it pulses, accepting the first of many. All the orbs started to be pulled slowly into the spiral, returning to their form, only transparent now. They all smiled at her.

"Lucy, my love for you will never die! I, Leo of the Zodiac, return the **Light** back to where it rightful owner," Loke said as he absorbed into the spiral, it shifted slightly while a tear escape Lucy eyes as she watched.

"I hate you; get a boyfriend already before they all died off!" Aquarious scolded, chuckling a bit. "But I love you as well, goodbye Lucy," the user of water said before looking at the spiral.

"I, Aquarius of the Zodiac, return the **Water** back to you," the floating mermaid said as she entered the spiral. The dragon roared and charged at Lucy, who screamed and held her head in crouching positions. The spiral pulsed, reacted to the immediate danger and shot a beam at the dragon, turning into solid ice and half of the landscape as well.

"Can I touch your breast at least once before I go," Taurus asked childishly as Lucy thought about it and nodded. It was their last request. "I will hold you on to that, since I can't touch you right now, but he will!" Taurus pointed out as Lucy cheek went red at the antic.

"I, Taurus of the Zodiac, return your **Strength**, it had served me well," Taurus said as his body entered the spiral.

"I, Virgo of Zodiac, returning the **Earth**," Virgo said and turning back at Lucy as she slowly floating backward into the spiral. "Princess, please remember to punish him regularly, I would be happy if you do it every hours," she said and was absorbed as Lucy giggled a bit. It had been a long time since she actually laughed.

"I will, I promise," Lucy said, saying her good bye.

"Sagittarius, moving out… please be safe, Lucy-sama," Sagittarius said, saluting the girl before jumping into the spiral only passing through it. "I, Sagittarius of Zodiac, returned your **Speed and Reflex** hic… please… hic protect Lucy-sama," Sagittarius sobbed with his back turned, and fall backward into the spiral. It finally absorbed him after that statement of relinquishment.

"I wish I could do your hair one last time –ebi," Cancer said before walking toward the spiral. "I love everything about you –ebi. I hope this feeling would carry on –ebi," Cancer stated and looked at the spiral. "I, Cancer of the Zodiac, giving back your **Sight**," Cancer said, putting down his sun glasses and looked at Lucy, who was shocked at them. His eyes had rings in them.

"Please stay safe, Lucy, remember to always smile when you're feeling down, always hope for a better tomorrow," Capricorn said, walking slowly into the spiral. "I, Capricorn of the Zodiac, return your **Insight**, it had gave me unmatched wisdom," Capricorn said as the spiral swirled, accepting the gift.

"I really don't want to return my control of sands, it's great," Scorpio said but the remaining astral spirits grabbed him. "Just Kidding! I am Scorpio of the Zodiac, I'm returning the control of **Sand**. STAY AWESOME LUCY!" Scorpio shouted the last part which seems to be unlike him before entering the spiral.

The mother and son, Pisces frowned and looked at the spiral. "It's a good life isn't?" the boy asked his mother. She nodded in agreement.

"I, Pisces and my son, returned the control of **Wind**," Pisces said but Lucy called out in confusion.

"Isn't your magic was water like Aquarius?"

"Yes and no, we have some mastery over wind and air, not as much as him, thus it had allowed us to fly!" The woman said, holding on to her son hand and entered the spiral. Lucy blinked and looked at the remaining three spirits.

"Hmm…" Libra muttered something under her cloak mask and entered the spiral, returning control of **Gravity** back to the original owner. Lucy wondered what the Zodiac actually had said.

"Good…bye Lucy… I, Aries umm… of the Zodiac, returning wool… I mean **Static** back to you," the shy girl said and entered the spiral. Lucy hasn't noticed it until now, but the magical power emanating from the spiral was overwhelming, more than anything she had ever felt before.

"We, returned **clones and transformation**…" Gemini about to say, but three dragons landed around Lucy, as it looked at her with its deadly eyes and slammed its claw down. The girl dashed to the side as Gemini jumped into the spiral. The spiral pulses but didn't change further as if it was waiting for something.

"**What is this?**" one of the dragons said. All three dragons had cut over their body, like they have been fighting for a while.

"Lu…cy… still missing one more…" something whispered into her ears from the breeze. She knew it was the spiral talking. She felt her chest becoming a bit warm. She placed her hand on it.

'Warmth? It's hot, but not discomforting… Fire!' Lucy mind clicked as she realized what was missing. "I, Lucy the last of the celestial mage, return your Flames, please come forth!" Lucy shouted as a stream of flame materialized from her chest and flew into the spiral as it spins rapidly, accepting the last part.

The three dragons charged their roars and send Fire, Wind and Lightning at the girl, who stood by the spiral, unable to move. The spiral exploded into flames, engulfing Lucy. A pillar of earth erupted from the inferno and punched through the lighting blast and slammed itself into the lightning dragon of Earthland, sending the beast flying back.

Water geyser appeared out of nowhere and collided against the flaming stream, their impact caused steams before the flames frozen over as it continued onward and into the fire dragon, turning it into an ice sculpture. Sand passed through the wind, absorbing the wind's power and surrounded the offending dragon like a sandstorm before coming closer and tried to crush the dragon as it roared in pain.

"Finally…" a voice said as Lucy felt nine tendrils of flames wrapping around her body, some of it were at inappropriate places but she didn't seem to mind. The flames didn't hurt her or burn her clothes. Next to her was blond young boy, completely naked, but not indecent. His body was covered completely in orange fur with only his well-adorned chest revealed itself in all of its glory. There was three thick marking on each of his cheek; as if they were whiskers. He turned toward his summoned. His eyes were crimson red with slit in them.

"You must be Lucy. I'm sorry for my action, but all these memories are confusing… I have an urge to grope you for some reason," the newest spirit said as two of his tails wrapping around her breast as Lucy punches him on reflex. That was a mistake; she winced as one of her hand was in pain. It was like punching a solid steel wall.

"That as well, would you like to punish me now… why did I say that?" the boy blinked, had a confused look on his face. A lot of strange behaviors and personalities were surfacing in his mind and he having trouble of knowing which was which. Regardless, there was only one thing they had in common: _protect Lucy_.

'Naruto-dono, please find the eclipse gate and use it to change the past!' a voice ringed in his head as he realized who it was.

"Right, ravage Lucy, protect her, kill dragons and find the gate, fix the past, simple enough," Naruto said rubbing his chin a bit before floating up in the air while dragging Lucy along with him via his nine tails.

'Did he just say ravage me? WHY IS THAT THE FIRST THING ON HIS LIST?' Lucy thought with a sweat dropped.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There's only one pairing here, which is NarutoxFutureLucy, I just don't want her to die. The time line is messed up a bit. Next chapter is during the annual magic game! Do you want Naruto to play in the game? It's would be fun to mess with people, but they need to correct the past and hopefully fix the future.

And no, I'm not abandoning A New Life. I don't abandon any story, beside that one is epic length; this isn't and will wrap up as soon as they fix the future and come to each other feeling. Naruto is OP in this as usual, since I wanted him to have his powers! The future isn't set in stone or is it?

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Into The Past

**Set in Stone:** Naruto and FairyTail Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Like I said, I write whatever I feel like writing and I feel like writing this one! This chapter will conclude the future setting and get to the fun bit in X791!

* * *

**=[Set in Stones]=  
Into The Past**

The sun burned through a cloudless red sky, washing across the desert wastes with its last light. It finally set in the distance allowing darkness blanketed the desolated land once more. The crimson red eyes God watched the retreating sunlight by a cliff side along with a few floating pitch black balls that were accompanying him. Nine of his tails swinging back and forth behind as the ball turned reddish and illuminated the vicinity.

"Eclipse Gate should be at the capital, Crocus if my memory is correct," the man muttered as his fox like ear twitched. A shriek could be heard in the cave behind him. He quickly turned around and dashed into it as the light orbs shown the way in front. The blonde hair girl was squirming in her sleep, constantly screaming as the nightmares taunted her. The frightening dreams regularly reminded her of what she had lost. How one by one, her friends perished in a battle against the monsters, against impossible odd. The smile on their face was vivid as they told her to run while they walked toward their certain death.

"LUCY!" the fox-like hybrid being shook her, trying to bring her out of from the terrors. Her eyes snapped open from the constant tug. Seeing him, she sobbed heavily and crashed her head against his chest. His tails wrapped around her in a loving manner. The only lights in the cavern drifted near them as their shadow casted along the cavern wall danced.

"It is okay, Lucy, I'm here. It's just a nightmare, when was the last time you had a good sleep?" He tapped her lightly as he slowly moved his hand around her head. He was conflicted with countless memories that were now part of him. Odd memories with different emotions attached to them. They were all him and they weren't him. However, all the memories and personalities had one thing in common, that was the desire to protect Lucy.

"I thought I was alone, no one left… I'm frightened, I don't want to be alone," Lucy muttered, tears filled her eyes remembering what had happened just a day ago. She had lost the last of her zodiacs, only for them to come back in the end to say their final goodbye.

"Please don't leave me…" she begged as her new spirit reassured her that he would still be here when she wake up in the morning. He rubbed her hair a little and suppressed the urge to fondle her. It was a strange feeling.

"I am your spirit, Lucy. I won't leave my summoner!" Naruto said softly, sliding his hand down her hair slowly, caressing it. Lucy state that she was afraid he would have to return to the spirit world eventually since spirit cannot exist in the world for a long time. She was terrified that he would leave and never returned. Losing all that she loved had unhinged her.

"I'm not a normal spirit, Lucy. I don't need to return to the spirit world to recuperate my powers. Haven't you noticed that I don't draw any magical energy from you? To summon me, a mage does not need to have the necessary magical reserve. I doubt any mage has that much power so it would be impossible. Nor do I need them to. No, you only need to be worthy of summoning me. All the Zodiacs had agreed on that as such I was reborn back into the world," Naruto pointed out as he felt that she nodded a little on his chest. He rubbed her head a bit more like a little girl.

"Now, sleep, you need rest, I will still be here, I promise," Naruto said as Lucy fell slowly back into sleep, aided by his powers. The orb dimmed in illumination at their master commands while he leaned back with his tails still wrapping around his most important person, giving her the comfort of safety and warmth. He exhaled a little and ran through his intermingled memories. He saw through the life she had lived through the eyes of her zodiac spirits. Those were the happiest moments of her life before each was ripped away and replaced with dreadful reality.

'This world is destroyed, even if it could be saved, it will take hundreds or thousands of years even to recover. I need to expunge it since that isn't needed anymore,' Naruto thought as he sighed. His celestial world was gone as well, he could recreate it again, but that would take some time, but essentially pointless. All the spirits were gone as well so it would be a very lonely place like before.

"Fix the mistake of the past," the crimson eye god muttered to himself before shaking his head slightly at the plan that was devised by the spirit King. Naruto had told Lucy about it and she really wanted to change the future. Naruto frowned as he tried to see how it would work. There were many problems with the plan as he had no clue how the time stream actually work. Since he didn't know it, then the spirits didn't know themselves, but it was their last hope. Still, returning to the past would bring her back to that happy time and potentially save that world from the flames. They would need to go to Crocus, the place where everything began.

A month it took them to returned to Corcus, the city of the dead, after all the detours of finding survivors. They couldn't have come sooner since the stars were not aligned so they gate would be useless. The city was once filled with life and limitless flowers adorning the street, lustrous and elaborated buildings and towers. There was very little resemblance left, the place was mostly filled with crushed walls, dust and rubbles. It was a complete mess with street litter with parts of forcibly demolished buildings, very few still remained standing, struggling on as pieces of it shredding off each day. Traces of old battles were everywhere.

"This must have been one hell of a place before and it will be again soon," Naruto said with a smile as his companion nodded. Lucy had never thought it would be possible to use the Eclipse gate to change the past. The notion never entered her mind. Even if it did, it would be too late; the eclipse gate required all the zodiac keys to activate and she had only a few left. Most of it was destroyed. The eclipse gate was gathering dust, constructed through celestial spirit magic and certain magic from the book of Zeref in secret. It had started everything and it will end it.

Lucy was trying to calm her nerves as the sky filled with dragons and their roars. This place was now their nest, the capital; they had claimed it when the war started. No, it wasn't a war, it was a massacre. No one in their right mind would be returning here, where hundreds of not thousands of dragons roam the sky, uncontested. Getting to the gate would be incredibly difficult for anyone. Many mages had died in the heroic effort of defending the city on that faithful day. They had used their life to buy whatever little time needed for many citizens to evacuate. Lucy never thought she would have to return to this place again since it was the beginning of her ordeal, her struggle to survive.

"I really don't want to go back here, not after all that has happened," Lucy said, seeing the sky above while rubbing the small knife bounded by a chain necklace around her neck. Her spirit called it Hirashin Locator and told her to think it as a celestial key, his key. It allowed her to teleport to him or vice versa through a simple command if they ever separated. It was a beacon for him.

A few dragons finally saw them and started to glide down from the air to hunt their prey. The elements came forth from their jaw as it impacted against a hastily erected black shield. Lucy had seen the powers of her current spirit and felt somewhat safe confronting the dragons now. She was afraid at first when he fought against several dragons, but her fear was unfounded as he killed them without much effort.

"I know this place bring back memories you had buried, but remember why we are doing this," Naruto reminded her that they needed to go back to the past. He had killed any the dragons they came across when they were on their way here, through the ruins of Fiore. He could go around and hunt down all the dragons, but that would take too long, since there are so many. More than a few were in hibernation. The landscape was also destroyed, contaminated by terrible magic to prevent anything from growing.

Lightning beam flashed as it impacted against another black shield overhead. The onyx color changed into yellow as it absorbed the magical energy. Small sparks jumped across its surface as it changed into flares. The shield became crimson red as a torrent of flames emerged and rammed against its attacker, setting it alight. The lightning dragon of earthland howled in pain as the intense heat melted its scale and burning away its wings. Not long afterward, its body slapped against the earth, sending up the remains of Crocus. It was still alive as it trying to put out the fire by rolling across the ruins.

Water geysers crashed against another shield as it changed from pitch black into transparent bluish glass like substance. The splashes quickly stopped in their spraying motions. They were frozen solid. Using the dragon's attack as a medium, the temperature of the liquid dropped sharply as ice travelled over it and into the reptilian beast, turning it into a sculpture of its likeness. The titanic beast dropped from its airborne spot and broke into fragments when met with the hard earth. Reddish ice crystals could be seen clattering across the ground near the impact point. It was killed instantly.

Nine shields hovered and covered the duo as they ran quickly toward where the Eclipse gate was last seen. Each, like a ward changed colors and behaviors depend on whatever magical attack was used upon them. Most of them simply absorb the dragon's attack before converting the overwhelming destructive powers back into magical energy. It would then consume that supplied energy and blast back at the dragon several times stronger usually using the opposite elements to increase its destructive nature.

Still, no matter how much they killed, more would replace the fallen. Hundreds of terrifying roars could be heard as their attacks slammed against the barriers that her spirit had raised. They couldn't retaliate fast enough and the amount of magical energy the God expending was enormous. She could felt it the magic in the air, intoxicating. However, he seemed to be unfazed by the drain. Lucy wondered how monstrous his reserve was.

"There just too many, I need to clear a path, stay in the barrier. I will catch up with you soon," Naruto ordered as two of the shields above them returned back into their sphere form. Lucy nodded hesitantly, she had feared that he might not return when he went to fight a dragon, but from what she had seen of his power, he was powerful, too powerful. Her spirit grabbed the black orbs, one in each hand as they spread out and coated his arms and furs forming a gauntlet of sort. He jumped up through the opening before the surrounding shields covered it once more. His crimson eyes glared deadly at his foes as his jet black armament flickered, readying for battle.

Naruto dodged several magical blasts through the sky as he glided gracefully through the air. As soon as he got close to any of them, he outstretched his hand swiftly in one striking motion. The shadow that covered his hand previously was ejected forward in one huge blast, vaporizing everything in its path. Dragon scale, skin, hide, bones was gone. After the deed was done, the black substance returned back to its position, covering his hand once more. He continued dashing toward one after another and killing them without much effort. Still, there were many as he had to evade countless strike.

When the dragons saw what had happened to its kin, they roared and distanced themselves so that they could use long range spell instead.

"Scared already? That's what your preys felt for these past year, I never like your kind, you have great powers, but you use it for destruction," Naruto stated angrily after less and less dragons got closer to him. They were somewhat frighten. Naruto placed both of his hand over one side of his shoulder in a striking stance as if he was holding a great sword. The shadow in both hands ran through the opening in his grip, growing rapidly and longer until it formed a double helix shape blade. Its length was incredible long.

"You think only you have the power to destroy the world and everything is below you like insect? This blade is called Nunoboko, it has the power to split the world in half with a single swing, could your power do that?" Naruto smirked and swung it across the sky before any dragons could reply. Everything in its path was split, regardless how dense the flesh or scale was. Nothing hindered the path of the blade as it sliced through the mass without slowly down. The survivors roared and tried to get away, fleeing from something that was far out of their league.

Naruto turned to look below him after his battle was apparently over. He saw dozens of dragons still attacking the shield that protecting his summoner, some were dying as the barrier reciprocated in kind. The sword in his hand faded away, returning back to gauntlets. The celestial god flew quickly toward his summoner and sent two blasts at the closest dragons, one with each hand as he stood in between.

Like usual, the attack disintegrated their heads instantly. A dragon nearby sent an energy blast at him as he quickly retrieved the shadowy substance and raised his arm up in defensive fashion. It spread out into the air, forming a shield to absorb the impact. It converted the blast into raw magical energy. The shield returned back into a gauntlet as Naruto raised his hand and created a concentrated ball of energy it had gained, amplified it several times before sending that into the offending dragon at incredible speed. That creature was forever moot.

Anguish roars deafening the air as a celestial mage tried to block it out. Lucy would need to get to where the Eclipse gate was. It was at the same spot as she had remembered. It stood silently waiting for someone to come and needed it once more. The last time it was activated, it was a mistake. She hoped she could rectify that mistake with her past self and free the future.

As soon as she was near the gate, the seven shields that had protected her spread out. They grew in size, enclosing her and the gate, blocking any visible light in the process. The little pendant around her neck glowed brightly as an orange flash of light pushed away the encroaching darkness, only for a little. The gauntlets in his hand glowed as it striped itself from him and returning into two small hovering spheres, lighting the inside of a constructed dome.

"I hope it's still operational, let me see," Naruto said with a smile as he walked toward it and placed one hand on its cold metal surface. The gate hummed as it was supplied with much needed magical energy. The dome flickered in different colors it felt the barrage from the dragon outside. Some still wanted to fight. The God quickly figured out how the gate operated through the magical circuits within the gate.

"How far back should we go?" Naruto asked his master.

"Is a week good enough? Naruto," Lucy asked as her spirit nodded and calibrated the gate. Several of its gears started to turn. Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable as he channeled immersed amount of magical energy into the gate. Its capacitor was depleted so he needed to provide all the necessary power. It drained him heavily. Naruto finally parted from the gate, feeling a little hazy.

'This world is dying, I think it would be for the best if I do this,' Naruto thought as he created a small sphere between his hands in front of Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as her spirit didn't reply. She could feel the immersed energy within the sphere. He was channeling most of his remaining magical energy into it.

"This is a little gift. The gate is calibrated to send us back to June, 30th of X791, give or take a few hours," Naruto called out as the massive door slowly opened. Naruto took Lucy hands as they both entered the gate. The shields quickly returned back into the orbs and flew through the gap of the closing door, chasing after its master. Without the barrier protecting the gate, it took the brunt of the force and exploded in twisted metals. The dragons finally landed, growling in rage that their prey had gotten away. Most of them sensed an enormous magical energy was still emanating nearby. They quickly saw a small ominous sphere pulsing with powers.

The ball exploded outward and becoming bigger. The resulting shock wave pushed all the dragons away. A single bright orange beam came from it and into the sky forming a blob. It increased inside like an ink stain. Thousands of line erupted from that stain, spreading across the heaven, many turning into rotating swirls, runes and patterns. Lines continued ran across the sky into the horizon, splitting as they go and covered the entire world quickly.

The runes above glow brightly, turning night into day. Several survivors walked out from their hiding spot and saw what was happening in their night sky. It was eerily beautiful. They didn't know what to think of it.

"A fox like demon that came by here a few days ago said that the sky will be lit and judgments shall befall all, when it over, rebuilt as the thing that destroy this land will no longer exist," the elderly man said as another one looked at him. They all saw that fox with crimson red eyes. They all thought it was a demon that was trying to kill them, but thankfully he was quite nice.

"You mean dragons?"

"He didn't say dragon, if he meant them, he would have said it, I think he…" the elder didn't finish as he collapsed on all four and coughing heavily, feeling his inside burning. Everyone around him was having the same problem, they were in discomfort. The group recovered quickly enough as they took a deep breath, feeling somewhat refreshed.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know… but look!" the man pointed at several dozen dragons fell from the sky like a falling stars, they had glowing veins all over their body as if something was ripping them apart from the inside. Endless draconian cries could be heard all around the group as they huddled together, frighten.

A dragon landed near them as it continued to spat out glowing liquid from its jaw. The liquid was explosive, sending spark of flames around the ground. The beast roared one more as its body convulsed violently and the scale ruptured. The deformed dragon collapsed in a smoking corpse. It was dead, killed by something as the sky above continued to glow, doing it judgments. Some of the circular patterns were spinning sending its curse throughout the world and into everything, living or not while removing all magical contamination.

"Grandfather, what's happening?" a little boy held a Lacrima, a magic crystalline substance with both of his small hands. It was glowing bright as its perfect round crystal surface began to crack. The elder man shouted at the boy, telling him to throw it away immediately. He did it as was requested. The ball rolled across the floor before it burst open, showering the area with shattered glass.

"I see… I know what it is doing, it's purging all magic from the world," the elder man looked up as everyone did the same. The spell was detonating all magical particles such as eternano. Within the body of any mages, there was a good amount of magical energy. They would die if that energy was detonated. They would be killed by their own magical reserve.

However, people with no magical ability will feel a slight discomfort; it would not kill them as the minuscule amount was expunged. Dragons, on the other hand were literally walking tank of concentrated magical energy. Their immerse powers was a testament to that. The amount within their body will violently explode outward, ripping their body into pieces in the process. They were being exterminated by their own magical prowess, the powers they were so proud of. That spell was not selective; it would also kill its caster if he was still in the world.

"Now what?" a person asked after the light show had died down and the runes in the sky finally faded.

The elderman held his grandson on the shoulder. "Now we rebuilt, without magic this time, maybe it was for the better," the wisest of them said as he walked out of their hiding spot. All around them were carcass of the creatures that haunted them day and night as well within their dreams. A new hope and a different world will be born from its ashes now that all contamination was removed. The mistake of the past will be remembered as the sun climbed from the horizon. A new day has arrived.

The city of Crocus was busy in June 29th X791. Naruto had calibrated it wrong, but it was good enough for someone who had to learn the magical construct in such a short time. He looked around, it was night but there a few people out. Their jaw was dropping at the glowing magical doorway out of nowhere as well as the fox-like hybrid.

"Lucy," Naruto said, turning around as the doorway vanished. She was crying as she finally saw still undamaged city in all of its magnificent.

"We… made it…" Lucy mumbled as her spirit dragged her away.

"Yes we did, first let's get some better clothing," Naruto said as his crimson eyes turned into blue oceanic color. Most of his fox like features disappeared as he looked at Lucy, who was very shocked at the change of appearance.

"What?" Naruto asked after seeing her face.

"You can turn into a human?"

"Really? You have seen and gone through a lot of crazy stuff and this surprises you? This is my original form, I was human before I was a spirit," Naruto replied, brushing his hair up so it became spiky. His facial marking was still there.

"Let's go destroy the eclipse gate and tell them not build another one because that was a bad idea, but first, I want some good food and a good bath," Naruto called out as Lucy giggled a bit. He outstretched his hands toward her.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile as she took it. They had plenty of time or so they thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I should write about the magic games while Naruto crashed it. It should be fun to write about and see the faces of other people at the new comer. This is a sort of alternate universe. Oh yeah, Naruto can see Mavis even though he's not part of Fairy Tails, they will have a little conversation.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Tangled in Time

**Set in Stone:** Naruto and FairyTail Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Nah, I'm not having Naruto join Fairy Tail; what the hell with that cliché. There is a story in here; it's not simple as destroying the eclipse gate. This is Alternate Universe as this chapter shown.

* * *

**=[Set in Stone]=  
Tangled in Time**

"I'm so sorry, I hope your mother will understand," the blond-haired man sobbed with tears constantly streaming out of his now dulled blue eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he had to for the preservation of the future; he must give up his own newborn child. Countless droplets slid down his cheek and escaped off the edge to dampen the crimson blanket with black patterns within his arms. It had wrapped around the bundle of joy.

"You will have to grow up without my and your mother's love. You will have to suffer much, but you will grow into the person you meant to be. To save one daughter, I have to sacrifice another. Please forgive me, my…"

"Otou-sama, I've forgave you and I understand why you must do this. If you didn't, I would not exist and Okaa-sama would not be with you, so please," the girl besides him pleaded, reminding him of what was at stake. The space around them rippled and distorted as if two completely separate timelines were intermingling with each other, trying to occupy the same space at the same time. Every now and then, he could see the glimpse of a devastated future beyond the rifts, replacing the one he helped saved from the flames. A paradox was created from the moment they wished to change the past, and with any more hesitation on his part, he would effectively destroy this one as well. Everyone he loved would cease to be if that was the case.

The blond tried to form a smile at his well grown daughter. She was the only one who accompanying him for this task. He looked down to his arm and caressed the baby's face a few more time before taking the Hiraishin necklace that was bounded to his neck. He wrapped it around her tiny arms before kissing her on the forehead. The child giggled and was sucking on the metallic ornament in the shape of a Kunai.

"I know this necklace didn't work as I've intended, but it did help me learn about you in the past. Know that the moment you were born, you had given birth to a whole era and you will be been named as such," the blond claimed as he lifted his child up above his head slowly. The bundle floated off his hand to drift upward and entered a spiraling time-space portal above that he created. Once done, the portal closed itself as the father collapsed to his knees, watching the empty sky. His heart wept for what would happen to her. Although he knew she would survive it all and grew into the great person, but no parents would want to see their child suffered.

"Let's head home, Okaa-sama will need our support, Otou-sama," the girl said moment later as she hugged him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his hands upon her forearm, feeling it to make sure everything weren't a dream. He smiled a little and used his daughter's support to lift himself up. His wife was unconscious right now, but she would wake up soon, and she would need their support.

Naruto looked around the immediately vicinity one last time as the random distortion finally dissipated. The sky returned to normal once more. It had stopped flickering from normal cyan color to reddish burning sky. The phenomenon started from the moment his daughter was born, realizing what must be done. It was the right thing to do, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He would gladly sacrifice the world for her sake. However, with the knowledge that she would survive through all the odds and becomes the person who gave him support now, it eased his heart a bit.

He remembered back to when everything had started, from the moment he and his eventually wife entered the past, but it wasn't the past of they had hoped. They learnt the harsh truth then. Their original world was destroyed by the Dragons and that could never be change. His daughter's existence in this one had caused a divergence, and because of her, this timeline did not follow the same destructive path as his own world.

**XxXxX**

"What do you mean it's not there?"

"Exactly what I said, it's not there. I checked… twice," the blond-haired man answered while the blonde narrowed her brown eyes at him. Her spirit obviously didn't lie to her, but then where was the Eclipse Gate? They had travelled back in time to destroy the inferno contraption to free the future from oppression that would come to pass. She felt her knees weaken a little at the knowledge.

"How… do we stop it now?" Lucy asked, collapsing to the floor.

"Don't worry Lucy, we don't know where it is now, but we know where it will be. Even if we're late to it, I'm sure our presence here would make a difference, and the horrible future you came to know won't happen, I promise," Naruto answered, outstretching a hand to her and hinting that even though the Eclipse Gate weren't at the spot they knew, it would be there on certain day just moments before activation. Furthermore, if they were late to stop it activation, Naruto had no doubt in his mind that he could evict all the dragons that came through if he must.

"Yeah…" Lucy said weakly, understanding the reason as well. She took his hand, and Naruto helped her up off the floor. Lucy felt his firm hand holding her and smiled a little. However, that smile disappeared once she noticed a strange Guild symbol on the back of hand. It was the emblem she knew as she had fought them before in the past during the Grand Magic Games.

"Why do you have that?" Lucy asked, pointing at it with the other hand.

"This? Oh… I joined a guild," Naruto answered after letting go of her hand and looked at the back of his. It was a crimson emblem that he recently acquired. Lucy was a little stunned at the reply. They only been here for a day, but he already managed to join a guild?

"H-how?"

"Well…"

**XxXxX**

"Civilization, finally," Naruto called out as he walked through the street. They only existed in the memories he acquired from his multiple counterparts. But seeing it with his own eyes did lifted his spirit a lot. He and his master just passed through the portal from the future a few hours ago, and that future was something they hoped to prevent. Seeing everything undamaged as Lucy remembered it had brought some relief to her, but unfortunately, she was exhausted from their travel and needed much rest.

The blond-haired and brown eyes girl may have the **_Will of Fire_** in her, but she was still just a normal girl after all. Naruto, on other hand, didn't need to rest as much. He had been sleeping for a long time, waiting for the day someone could truly summon him. It was worth the wait.

Naruto had left Lucy in their hotel room while he wandered through the street of Crocus in his human form. True to its name, the place was filled with flowerbeds on two sides of the roads, and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs as he checked the stores nearby. The tiny pollen made up most of the air around him forced him sneeze as he inhaled deeply. He had to numb some of his senses to enjoy the tranquility they provided.

There were banners overhanging above and to the side of the building, illustrating and promoting the Grand Magic Games that was about to begin in a couple of days. The game was an annual festival that had been going on for the last seven years. It was used to decide the number one guild in Fiore through many different types of magic competition; a tournament, and the blond wanted to join as his interest peaked. Unfortunately, he was not part of a guild as it was one of the requirements to participate. However, that would not stop him if he wanted to, but what would Lucy say though?

Naruto stopped walking and dropped to on a bench by the side of the path. He frowned and looked skywards as his mind was conflicted somewhat. He knew what he had to do to save the future, but it seemed unlikely that they could change the future no matter what they did. The Celestial Spirits knew the problem associated with altering the past, but they wanted to give Lucy an incentive to survive; to continue living; to a future she could look forwards to.

Naruto ran the various scenarios through his mind once more. He hadn't told Lucy about them as he wanted to save her from the heartache. If they manage to destroy the Eclipse Gate, then the future they came from would not exist and that meant they would not be here now to change it. It was cause leading to effect, leading back to the cause. The devastated future was what gave birth to them and their motivation; if it ceased to be so would they, and without them, the future would not be changed. It was confusing as Naruto's mind race around in circle.

Naruto thought for sure that they would disappear the moment they entered the past as it would immediately alter the future with their presence alone. Like a ripple in a pond, it would spread outward, changing everything onwards. Naruto knew that, and it was the sole reason he erased magic the world they left behind. It was to give the survivors another future to live in even if he could not. Naruto was ready to enter the abyss with Lucy from the moment they passed through the gate together, side by side. Apparently they didn't.

"But we didn't… why not?" Naruto asked himself and exhaled. He cleared his mind and stashed it away for another day. He always hated time-space techniques; it confused him and no one should meddle with time… ever. Still, Naruto and Lucy still here then that meant the future they came from still existed somewhere and that would also meant no matter what he did, that future they came from would not change. Dejected at the speculation, Naruto decided to find something else to do to occupy his mind.

"Hey, what's the strongest guild around here? And how do I join?" Naruto asked one of the mage, who was walking around the street with some of his buddies. They seemed to stroll leisurely along the path. There were five of them, dressing in different attire; including two very strange talking cats that Naruto had never seen before. He, however, had some recollection of all of them in his memory, but vaguely because he suppressed those memories so they would not interfere with his own distinct personality.

"Ignore him, Master wanted to talk to us about the upcoming tournament," calmly said the black-haired and red eyes man. He had a slim figure that was hidden beneath the long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges.

"Yeah, let's ignore him," the cat said, agreeing with the black-haired man almost immediately.

"Don't be like that Rogue. That would be us, Sabertooth. We're the strongest in Fiore, do you want to join?" the spiky blond-haired man asked Naruto. The remaining three remained indifferent. Naruto eyed the muscular man before him, who donned a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving muscular upper abdominals exposed.

"Sure, but I want to join in the upcoming Magic Games as well, it sounds fun," Naruto said with a childish grin. Those that participated in the game were the strongest their guild had to offer and this boy wanted to join them so he could be in the tournament. All of them blinked before Rogue pushed Naruto out the way to continued forwards. A flamboyant attired man followed the first one, and the most muscular one of the group followed him after that.

"Common Sting, Master wouldn't be pleased if we're late, he's probably a no body," another cat called out as Naruto crouched down at it to get a closer look. Strange creature, but he had seen stranger.

"Hey don't be like that; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the most invincible Spirit ever," Naruto declared with some pride.

"Spirit?" asked a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament on the left side of her head, and donning a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons along a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

Naruto scrutinized her as his granted memories finally had been accessed. She used to be his master after all, or at least a part of him. His eyes flickered with some sorrow at her death as he remembered it, but quickly grew to a smile on his face as he stood up again. She was alive now so it didn't matter anymore.

"Oh, I know who you guys are now, Celestial Mage Yukino Aguria, summoner of Pieces and Libra, two golden zodiac keys," Naruto said with a nod as Yukino's eyes widen a little. No one should have known that yet as she was a recent addition to the team.

"Guild Master Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer, and together with Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, was given the title Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. The other two guys were Rufus Lore, who specialized in Memory-Make and Orga Nanagear, a Lightning God Slayer," Naruto called out while Yukino and Sting froze up.

"Guild Master?" Sting asked with astonishment and surprise. It sounded actually cool to him for a moment.

"Oh… not yet, Jiemma still the guild master right and only cares about strength…" Naruto said before slapping his palms together in a clap.

"Let me join your guild. I'm definitely will be a great member. I'm really strong, stronger than any mages I know of, including Zeref," Naruto announced sternly. Yukino and Sting cringed at the name Zeref that the blond just casually stated. Zeref was the most notorious black mage that ever existed and seemingly invincible with his Living and Death Magic.

"We should go, Sting-sama. I don't know how he knew about my Zodiac Keys, but he must be out of his mind if he believed he's stronger than Zeref-sama," Yukino said with a sigh, turning around and walking away. Sting shuddered and followed the girl, leaving Naruto behind.

"Eh? I'm not? I don't remember Zeref was that powerful?" Naruto asked himself, remembering some stuff from memories that weren't his own. Zeref was killed eventually by one of the **_death_** dragons as no mortal could stand before their might; even Acnologia fell before them in a titanic battle that had destroyed much of the continent. They were one of the few dragons that contaminated the world so nothing would ever grow due to their lingering magic. Their powers were far more devastating than Zeref's as Naruto remembered it.

The black mage was quiet shocked at the fact that there were dragons who was completely immune to his powers. Of course, Naruto didn't know much more than that, but once the Eclipse Gate was activated, most of the dragons jumped forwards to the future through the gate, skipping countless of years in between including the time of Zeref and Acnologia and the Great Dragon War that followed. That war actually occurred because of the power vacuum left behind by the activation of the gate. Thus, the dragons that dominated the horrible future were the strongest and most unique that ever walked the world.

"Don't believe me? Okay, how about we fight to see if I'm lying or not?" Naruto asked, running after them in haste, but they continued to ignore him with the Lector's occasional arrogance jabs.

"To make the sky roar… to make the earth boil… to make the seas silent; that is Sabertooth!" announced the elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. He wore a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of his corresponding leg, revealing part of the his muscular torso.

"Yep, definitely, you tell them, JiJi!" Naruto shouted from the back. He was being obscured by the members before him in the meeting hall. Despite his insistent on fighting either Sting or Yukino to prove that he was strong, they refused his request as they were hurried back to their guild. Naruto, of course, followed behind to their annoyance, but once they reach their accommodation, he wasn't allowed inside. Naruto decided to sneak in instead which was fairly easy for someone of his caliber.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Jiemma called out, noticing the blond amidst of his guild's member as they pushed him forwards. The Guildmaster of Sabertooth had never seen the blond before, and everyone was supposed to be quiet during this time.

"How did he get in here?" Yukino whispered, seeing Naruto. Sting shrugged as reply. The rest of Sabertooth's team blinked, but remained silent.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jiemma-sama, I wish to join your guild, specifically so I could get in the Magic Games. I'm really strong, and I wanted to show Yukino-chan and Sting that, but they refused to fight me even I begged them, so stingy," Naruto introduced himself with genuine courtesy at the seated man. Someone snickered at the pun, followed by a cough. Jiemma, on other hand, narrowed his eyes. He was sitting on a very comfortable couch, and was eating some grapes just moment before while everyone had to stand.

"Strong huh… Yukino, Sting, fight him," Jiemma ordered as they both blinked. Naruto immediately bowed as thank at the man and turned towards the two with a smile. Everyone was a little shocked at the command, but immediately spread out to create a ring for the battle that was about to begin.

"Should I go first?" Yukino asked as Sting nodded, allowing the girl to. Yukino stepped forwards and Sting stepped back to give her room, but someone's booming voice got their attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting him as ordered, Master," Yukino answered but Naruto chuckled.

"He meant both of you fight me at same time," Naruto pointed out. Jiemma looked at the blond after the comment.

"At least he listened attentively," the elderly guild master said as Naruto bowed at the compliment. Sting sighed and stood side by side with Yukino after that. They didn't want to gang up on someone.

"I'll make this quick," Sting said as one of his arm glowed in a sphere of light and dashed forwards and try to land the fist into Naruto's chest. It would have connected if it Naruto did nothing. The White Dragon's Fist was stopped dead in its track lazily by the Naruto's outstretched palm. Almost everyone around the room blinked at the feat, trying to see if their eyes weren't fooling them. To stop Sting's holy fist effortlessly was no easy task.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sting pulled back with a smile.

"Open, Gate of the Pair Fish," Yukino declared, holding a Zodiac Key in her right hand. The key glowed brightly as it opened the celestial gate.

"Pisces!" Yukino finished as two huge sea creatures resembling fishes with elongated bodies similar to those of eels. They twirled around the air a bit, looking at the blond. They were about to attack, but Naruto eyes flashed crimson a little as his power spiked up, and they immediately stopped when finally sensed it. The two creatures began to sweat and seemingly became two statues, floating there.

"Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra," Yukino opened the second gate in succession. It was a feat in that by itself. Very few celestial mage could summon more than one Zodiac Spirit. Lucy could summon all twelve at the end through the Celestial King's help, but most of them were technically dead so it was much easier.

The spirit Libra was a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembled a belly dancer, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wore numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck was also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet were a simple pair of sandals, and her head was dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face were another cloth that bore her sign, tied around her head.

She saw the opponent before her and also sweated a little when she felt the lingering energies around him. How could he be here if she was herself?

"Yukino-sama… is that our opponent?" Libra asked. She was speaking for the first time since Yukino acquired her Key. Yukino was surprised at the question, but regained her composure almost immediately.

"Yes, alter the target's gravity," Yukino commanded but Libra shook her head, refusing the request.

"Forgive me. It won't work on him; none of my powers will work on him. I don't know what happened, but you should surrender and ask for his forgiveness while he's still in cheerful mood," Libra suggested flatly, and everyone was speechless at the Zodiac spirit's statement.

"You two can go back now," Naruto said with a normal tone as both spirits nodded, accepting the command as if it came from their master. They disappeared back into the celestial realm where they belong with more than a few questions of their own. Their progenitor had reformed back in the world, but how? Yukino was more than shock that the blond could unsummon her spirit at will.

"What just happened?" Orga asked Rufus who simply had a thoughtful expression on. It was mostly covered by his mask as he was thinking what kind of magic that could give command to a celestial spirit without being a celestial mage. It was something he wanted as well.

"Trash, can't even control your own Spirit," Jiemma insulted from the sideline. Naruto rolled his eyes a little at the comment. Zodiac spirit can't go up against him no matter what they do, but no one beside Lucy knew that.

"Hang in there Yukino," Sting encouraged as he inhaled.

"**_Hakuryuu no Houkou_** (White Dragon's Roar)," the Dragon Slayer roared at the blond, sending out swirling beam of holy light. Naruto didn't move from his spot at the incoming light and raised one of his hands to intercept it. The beam collided into his palm, blinding many people in its brightness. However the mass of energy swirled into a ball, being enforced by some external power. Once the dragon slayer's attack ran it course, the ball of light was held firmly in the palm of Naruto's hand.

"W-what? That's not possible!?" Sting asked, seeing how his roar had failed him.

"He stopped Sting's roar? What kind of magic is that?" Orga called out along a few others. The guild master, Jiemma, was now stunned. The elderly man couldn't believe his eyes that a dragon's roar was swat aside so easily. No, not swat aside; it was condensed into a glowing ball of light like a toy.

Naruto looked at the ball before increasing his power upon as it shrank into a marble size while increasing its brightness. "Did you know that once you have absolute mastery over gravity, even light cannot escape its effect," Naruto said before flicking the marble at Sting with a finger. The ball swirled through the air, expanding as the power over it was removed. The ball quickly returned to the swirling beam of light at the White Dragon Slayer during its trajectory. The beam crashed against Sting and pushed him into the wall, but otherwise didn't do any real damage. Sting was too surprise at that to eat the light.

"Gate of the Snake Charmer Key! Ophiuchus!" Yukino called out, using her last key. Naruto checked the design of the key in her hand as it glowed brightly. His face became shocked. From his memory, Yukino shouldn't have that key at all. No one should have it.

"A **_Kuchiyose_** Key? Where did you get that?" Naruto asked with surprise in his tone. Something stirred in the white smoke that filled the room. The head of the new creature rose from it as the smoke fade slowly away.

Ophiuchus' appearance was that of a humongous snake-like creature, which, curiously enough, appeared to be part organic and part mechanical in nature. The upper part of its body was covered in a series of massive dark scales, which possess prominent holes on their sides, starting as larger, with squared outer edges, getting more narrow near their centers and then enlarging again, something which makes every single hole look like a pair of rhombs joined together. The upper part of the head and the corresponding jaw are similarly colored, with the reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes, a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaw, thin nostrils located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead, above the eyes.

"Snake… I hate snake," Naruto muttered, seeing the giant creature before him.

"Children of Manda; get lost and go back to your realm," Naruto ordered, but the snake simply looked at the blond. It didn't recognize who was before it. Sting's hands glowed whitely as he sent out a powerful blast at the distracted blond. But Naruto sent out his arm to it and swung it to the side as the beam of light bended away from him due to an invisible force. The holy ray curved up and slammed itself into Ophiuchus, resulting in an explosion engulfed the beast as it dispelled back to wherever it came from.

"I was a little surprise of you having that, I don't remember you used one of the Kuchiyose Keys before, and you must have sign a contract with it no less," Naruto said as he held up his hand before him. Several Golden Keys with different designs materialized, floating side by side. He quickly checked his set and found the Snake key was still there. It baffled him more than a little.

"What do you mean?" Yukino held her Key with both of her hands. Her eyes widen as she also saw the same one floating around several other in a circular path above the blond's palm. The other, which she made out vaguely, had bird, boar, wolves, toad, slug, insignias on them. Their body was wrapping around the metal pole like the snake one she had.

"Welcome to Sabertooth, Naruto. Enough idling and finish them," Jiemma ordered Naruto. He had approved the boy was strong and worthy to be part of Sabertooth. The keys disappeared from his hand as he shook his head.

"I already proved that I'm strong enough; there's no need to go further than this," Naruto said as some of the members of the guild nodded, approving the new member.

"Disobeying orders? Trash sparing trash makes you worthless!" Jiemma roared as his magic flared to great height as the room shook a little. He outstretched his hands as dense magic swirled around them. He sent forth a dense Blast Magic at the trio, ignoring the fact that there were plenty members of Sabertooth standing in the background if they dodged out of the way.

Naruto's eyes became serious at that moment as a black orb materialized in air before him. It quickly spread out forming a shield as the devastating blast collided against it, generating intense wind around the edge as some people was screaming at the strong gust. The magical blast died down as the wind dissipated. The shield had protected them all by absorbing the Guild Master's magic.

"I don't mind being trash, but I will not kill those that are my teammates; it would makes me worse than trash," Naruto said, seeing how he considered Yukino and Sting as his comrade now since he had joined Sabertooth. He would be allowed to participate in the Grand Magic Games with them.

"If Sabertooth only values strength, where strength means law, then…" Naruto began as the black shield glow, amplifying the magical technique it just acquired before sending it back out again at Jiemma. The elder man's eyes widen the moment it crashed into him. There was nothing left after the dust settled. The seat, table and the guild master was gone, only rubbles remained.

'Hmm, he got saved by Minerva-chan. It was almost the same as last time when Sting dealt a fatal blow, oh well, I guess that's fine,' Naruto thought as he turned around to glance at the group. Many of them had their jaw slacken while the rest was speechless. What could they do? The blond just killed their guild master.

"You killed him?" Yukino asked after regaining her voice, ignoring the fact that she probably had died if Naruto did nothing.

"He's not dead, since he approved me and I beat him, does that mean I'm the strongest? I'm a guild master now?" Naruto asked with a smile. Everyone seemed to lose their voice again at that question.

**XxXxX**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at flabbergasted Lucy. He relayed some of the story back to the blond-haired girl, omitting some important parts.

"Y-you took over Sabertooth!?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto replied. He didn't think it was such a big deal.

"B-but… you change the past! Sting supposed to be a Guild Master!"

"He will and you're wrong. I'm not the guild master. I can't participate in the game if I'm a guild master, so I gave it temporary to Lector instead; just to hold until Sting takes over," Naruto retorted, raising an eyebrow. After Minerva managed to escape with her father and Naruto didn't bother to chase after them since there was no point to it anymore. He declared that he will be joining the group for the upcoming game by taking Yukino's official spot. She became a reserve after that.

Naruto then offered the Guild Master's position to Sting, who pointed out that Guild Master can't participate, so they placed it upon the cat for now. Everyone was shocked at how in a single hour; a blond just joined the guild and quickly took control the guild. Some of them did voice their opinion just moment before their face crashed against the concrete floor due to some invisible force pressing against the body. Gravity Magic, they concluded after that and a powerful one at that.

"Beside, we're here to change the past anyway so why are you complaining?" Naruto asked.

"I need to lie down," Lucy said before lying down on the bed. She was getting a headache as Naruto shrugged and checked the Sabertooth stamp on his hand some more.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is Alternative Universe. I'm not following the illogical time travel that Fairy Tail depicted in the Grand Magic Games since it's illogical for they all existed in the same timeline. I had explained the paradoxes through Naruto. A (current timeline) cannot exist without B (future timeline). Yes, the Magic Game is going to change with Naruto's interfering with it. There are a lot of discrepancies between his memories and the current event; Event before his arrival shouldn't have change, but they did.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
